


Unfamiliar

by cooknokenshi



Category: One Piece
Genre: ??? i think, Falling In Love, I Hope I Did Justice To Them, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Pre-Timeskip, Set in canon, Stop Making Zoro Seem Emotionless 2k17, Stop Using Vinsmoke As Sanji's Surname 2k17, This might be OOC, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro x Sanji - Freeform, Zoro's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooknokenshi/pseuds/cooknokenshi
Summary: Zoro never thought he could fall in love until Sanji joined the crew.





	Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first time publishing any kind of fanfic really.  
> I'm not really used to publishing my writings in general so I'm slightly nervous.  
> I sincerely apologize if this is a bit out of character for Zoro but it was fun to write it out that way since I mostly only find Pining Sanji fanfics.
> 
> Also, just a note you'll need during this piece;  
> Sanji's name means "three o'clock" or "three o'clock snack."
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this!
> 
> \------------------------------
> 
> I do not own One Piece or these wonderful characters.  
> All right and credits go to Eiichiro Oda and his amazing mind for creating them.

I never knew of or cared for such a thing called romantic love until one day it barged in my life in the form of breathtakingly golden hair, long, muscular, powerful legs and the intense aroma of cigarette smoke.

 

Such a profound feeling has never rushed through my veins in this sense before witnessing kicks that often mesmerized me with how they appeared to be a lot like a graceful dance; yet their damage is far from elegant. The way they impacted their enemy is actually quite merciless. But, despite that, they always went alongside a proud smirk and piercing azure eyes that are confident in their ability.

 

I don’t recall ever feeling my heart flutter and dance in captivation until the first time I had the pleasure to hear that bright, beautiful symphony of joy he produces when one of our nakama make a silly joke. I don’t remember ever feeling at loss for words until the moment he turned around to face me with a radiant smile that painted his unique features, and kindly asked me if I could help him with the dishes. And for that moment I couldn’t find it in me to pick a fight, growl it off and refuse. I had been lured in by the small crinkles by his eyes and the way they kept sparkling like celestial beings in the night sky due to his gleeful mood.

 

It was an unfamiliar feeling of my stomach getting tied in knots each time he handed over a plate and spoke of my name every single time he did so like the word belonged on his tongue. The feeling of hurricanes that harshly stirred up my insides each and every time our hands came in contact.

 

_How does it feel to touch more?_

 

I felt my heart get caught up in my throat each time our fingers brushed; like it kept begging me to allow it to expose its true self to the man that was beside me.

 

 _How would his hands feel interlocked in mine? How would his hair feel between my fingers? Was it silky? Was it rough? How does he smell like? Was his scent simply a strong fragrance of nicotine or is it mixed with other substances? Does his scent match his eyes; match the ocean? How would it feel to have his hand playing with my short parakeet locks as I rest my head on his lap? How would his lips feel against mine when he attempts to wake me up from my slumber? How would his tongue taste like swirling against mine once the kiss gets fueled with more passion? How would his voice sound like when we finally pull away for air afterwards? Would it become raspy; similarly to the way it does when we’re done with our quarrels? Or would it be soft and tender; like the way he sounds like when he awakes from a good rest? How would his heartbeat sound like if I were to rest my head against his chest? Would it pound in excitement or would it be steady and calm? How does_ **_he_ ** _feel?_

 

I could count on a single hand how many times someone had caused my cheeks to flare in a bright red. Yet, the moment his smooth, soothing voice broke the trail in which my train of thoughts was travelling on; I instantly felt my cheeks get splashed with a dark shade of rouge. All I could think of was that deep shade of royal blue iris, sparked up in curiosity; wondering what had caught me so absentminded when he swore that he spoke my name three times before I gave a reaction.

 

_It was quite amusing how it has always been that number. Three swords. Three earrings. Three hours of sleep. Three o’clock. Three o’clock snack. Three._

 

I noticed the way his curled eyebrow raised up in surprise at my lack of attention; the way it started to furrow in confusion at my unusual behavior.

 

_How does the other side of his face look like? Could he have a scar that he’s covering up? A tattoo? How would it feel like to be the only person to have seen not one, but two of those captivating, unique midnight blues? Would I hopelessly drown in them? Or would I make a home out of these sea painted irides; just as I made a home out of the very sea we’re sailing on?_

 

My heart fluttered in an unknown way as my eyes subconsciously made their way down his features and made sure to scan and study every bit. I felt my lips tingle once my eyes travelled down to his; so perfectly wrapped around a cigarette like it had become a part of him.

 

_How does he taste like?_

 

My head quickly raced in a slight amount of panic as I snapped out of my trance; I anxiously wondered if he noticed. I was well aware of how absolutely extraordinary his observation skills were which made me certain that I had been caught. Once I felt as I could finally look into his uncovered eye again, his expression began to be quite unreadable. Thus, causing my heart to hammer against my chest. I felt it desperately trying to climb out of my body and throw itself into the ocean to avoid experiencing feelings of this sort ever again.

 

His posture turned into one of a high alert; back straightening and shoulders at complete loss of the way they had been relaxed moments ago. It was as if he was constrained to do so by his own mind; that whether his internal battle about the previous moment had been positive or negative he’d have forced himself to close up instantly.

 

My heartbeat began to pound violently in my ears as I heard the familiar, gentle footing of those shiny,  jade, dress shoes he always seemed to have on as they took steps far from me.

 

An unfamiliar feeling of absence came over me at the lack of his presence by my side which completely left my mind in shambles. A swordsman’s heart must not long; must not need; must not desire romantic love. Not when the journey to becoming the unexcelled is one of highly strenuous, ruthless paths. My inner thoughts became a complete disaster due to all of these new, overwhelming emotions I had been experiencing over time.

 

I dried the last dish. My feet led me to the door.

 

Never did such a powerful feeling of solace pump through my veins until the very moment I had been stopped by the sound of a soothing voice that broke through the silence.

 

The time it took for me to restrain myself from turning around in an instant was more than enough for his legs to swiftly and mutely lead him to me. I felt my breath get caught up in my throat for just a moment at the close proximity of our faces. Although, the feeling of tranquility did not completely leave my body. That was what being around a soul as kind; as brave; as caring; as powerfully effective; as  **golden** as his did to you. It did not make even the most cowardly hide in fear if they were to earn his valuable trust. It was the way his ocean blues looked at you like nothing else exists. The way they hold such tenderness and good-will if he pleases to show you so. It carves a deep mark on your soul; one that changes you for as long as you live.

 

But, just this once, the racing of my heart due to our closeness did not come from anger or our usual, meaningless arguments.

 

No. It was similar to the way it rushed once I allowed myself to look at him when no one else is aware of it. It was the pattern of wild thumping when my gaze followed him whilst he was engulfed in what he loves doing most. It was the pitter-patter of it once I dared myself to wonder of how sleeping with my arms wrapped behind him; holding him dearly felt like. The way my heart skipped beats at the thought of getting his body against mine in the most vulnerable, intimate way.

 

It was the sudden realization that the flutter in my heart had grown to be all-too-familiar after all this time.  

 

Love.

 

The word that once never came to mind.

 

Love.

 

The word on the tip of my tongue as all of the once-overwhelming emotions rested deeply; comfortably in my heart.

 

Like I was meant to love him.

 

Love.

 

The feeling that had caused me to snap back into myself; honest; direct; blunt; brave; observant.

 

Love.

 

What had caused me to finally notice the way the lips I’ve been yearning for have actually been moving towards mine all this time; now a single breath away.

 

What had pushed me to finally move towards him; two syllables on my lips.

 

I breathed them onto his for the very first time as ours finally began to brush against one another.

 

"San-ji."

 

And suddenly, the entire world stopped.

 

Never have I felt more alive than in that very moment.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, Zoro actually does sleep for 3 hours; Oda himself stated in a SBS that he sleeps from 4 AM to 7 AM minus naps. ^^ 
> 
> If you'd like to contact me you can find me on Instagram as @cooknokenshi!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this!
> 
> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Any sort of feedback or comment would be greatly appreciated. ^u^


End file.
